


Like it means something to you too

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Consensual Kink, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pregnancy Kink, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: It had all started when he'd stumbled on the Witcher's path, not quite of age, drunk on the alpha scent coming off of him. He'd looked murderous, and his scent screamed his strength. All other alphas and betas in that tavern had shied away from him, but Jaskier, the little, innocent omega, hadn't been able to resist the pull.Of course, he'd been all but innocent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Like it means something to you too

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for the s&s bingo! :D  
> Prompt: A/B/O

Jaskier would readily admit, most of the time, that he was particularly weak to Geralt's scent. It was heady, intoxicating, and if Jaskier didn't know better than to suggest this to a Witcher who didn't believe in destiny, he'd go as far as to say they must be mates. This time, however, with his heat mere minutes from hitting him fully, all Geralt had to do was take a step towards the bed where Jaskier was waiting, and he was already feeling himself getting wet, a purr —whose only purpose was to draw the alpha closer— rumbling in his chest.

Geralt grinned, pleased and pretending to take his time sauntering toward Jaskier, but his scent betrayed him. He was feral with it, with the rush that came from scenting a fertile omega, in display and ready for him.

Jaskier pulled himself to his knees on the bed and traced gentle hands on Geralt's face, making him lean down for a kiss that had him shaking more than a kiss ever had before. They'd fallen into each other's beds countless times before, but this was... more. A step that Jaskier had been waiting for for years... And yet, in his last few moments of clarity before his instincts overtook him, Jaskier had to wonder how they even got here. What miraculous chain of events had led to Geralt finally offering to take care of him for his heats, to bond him even, if only for the duration of his heat.

It wasn't a secret, though. It had all started when he'd stumbled on the Witcher's path, not quite of age, drunk on the alpha scent coming off of him. He'd looked murderous, and his scent screamed his strength. All other alphas and betas in that tavern had shied away from him, but Jaskier, the little, innocent omega, hadn't been able to resist the pull.

Of course, he'd been all but innocent, and Geralt had been decidedly impressed with his promiscuity... or his idiocy, as he liked to call it. He'd been much less impressed when Jaskier had admitted that he was infertile out of his heats, though, something brought on by his mixed primary and secondary genders... And for a while, he regretted very much ever telling the Witcher about that, because it meant he stopped having an overprotective alpha who kept trying to stop him from sleeping with other people. Whether they were fucking at the time or not, the idea was simply delicious, and Jaskier had never made it a secret that he found Geralt's scent mouthwatering — not that he could have hidden it anyway.

It had taken a few years before Jaskier had finally managed to entice Geralt to his bed, arguing that he knew beta whores, or even alpha whores, wouldn't let you knot them. Omega whores, although not exactly rare, were a luxury that Geralt didn't often indulge in. And here Jaskier was, offering, for free! Truly, it was baffling how long it took, and a lower omega would have ended up having a self-esteem crisis... but Jaskier had persevered! Breaking Geralt's carefully composed walls and pretensions had been exhilarating, and Jaskier had nearly sobbed with pleasure upon finding just how generous of a lover he could be. But Geralt hadn't wanted to share his heats then, not until he'd found out about one specific, particular detail about Jaskier. Specifically, about how much his infertility helped him get away with one of his kinks, one he couldn't indulge during his heats with other people.

"Still with me?" Geralt asked him softly then, not quite using his alpha voice, but using his scent to break Jaskier out of his own thoughts. He was starting to get lost in the haze, he could feel it. He blinked.

"Somewhat," he settled on. "It might be a strong one... I think we're going to have a _very_ good time."

"And are you still sure that you want a knot?"

"We've been over this thousands of times," Jaskier protested. "If you make me go over our list again you're just going to push my heat along faster than necessary... It's already difficult as it is not to jump you right now, whether you want me or not."

"Please, as if," Geralt rolled his eyes, taking yet another step closer, pressing his body to Jaskier's and making him whimper. His clothes were in the way, but it was impossible to miss how hard he already was, how warm his body was... "Safewords are still off the table, then?"

"I won't remember it," Jaskier repeated, an old conversation by now. He was still lucid enough to scent the hesitation in Geralt's scent, but the Witcher placed a hand on his nape to soothe the anxiety that spiked at the idea of being left alone now.

"If I'm doing my job right, you wouldn't remember it even if you could," Geralt murmured, a little amused. He didn't mean it, but Jaskier's muddled brain appreciated it. He settled.

"You know what I want, and what I don't want, don't torture me, Geralt," he pleaded, slightly breathless with the proximity. "I told you, it won't be like normal sex. I won't be able to help it. I'll ask for it, I'll beg for it... You can have your fun but don't deny me, and we'll both have a very, _very_ good time, and then we won't have to think about it!"

"Except you and I both know we're both going to be thinking about it for days..." he sighed. "For weeks... You said it yourself, last time. You don't bleed like women do, so you wouldn't even know it, _if_..."

"Geralt!"

It wasn't a chide. It was a moan, loud, and honest, and it came out unbidden, not that Jaskier was in any position to care. His alpha growled at the sudden spike in his scent, placing a kiss on his neck to placate him, to keep him calm for as long as he could. They'd have time to get out of hand. Jaskier whimpered.

"You can't just say that kind of thing," he enthused, and Geralt hummed, low, and rumbling, in his ear. "That's exactly what my omega wants to hear, it's too early..."

"I know, I know..." he soothed him. "Later. When it fully hits. But by the gods, Jaskier. I hope you know what you're asking of me."

"You agreed!"

"Of course I agreed. Do you even know what you look like, begging for it? I can't even think about how good you'll smell in the middle of your heat—" he cut himself off with a swear, the hand in Jaskier's nape twitching before he steadied himself with a deep breath. "I know I can't sire children, no matter whether I'm in rut or not. But that doesn't mean I don't have the instinct for it. But who in their sane minds wants a Witcher to...?"

Jaskier interrupted him, surging up to kiss him. He wouldn't hear that, not now, possibly never again. He was only half aware of his scent changing to try and comfort his mate. Geralt and his disregard for destiny be damned, this was his mate. Geralt was the one to squirm through the kiss.

"Jaskier," he warned.

"You already knew that too," Jaskier protested, yet another conversation they'd had before. "I won't have you getting gloomy on me, not through this. We're meant to enjoy it, and we will, gods dammit. And if I slip and call you mate, well..."

"I'll swallow back my stupid self-loathing and enjoy it," Geralt completed, smiling indulgently, decidedly more gentle than he would be, were Jaskier not on his heat. He smiled, satisfied.

"That's it. Today, for this heat, I shall have you as my alpha," Jaskier murmured, closing his eyes in the vane hope that they wouldn't fill with tears that way. "Take care of me, Geralt," he asked, only a whisper.

It shouldn't mean that much. It shouldn't feel like that, like he was putting not only his body in Geralt's hands, but his heart. It shouldn't feel like it was a second away from breaking into shards. Geralt took a heartbeat to respond, and it threatened to send Jaskier spiraling into what could easily be the worst heat nightmare known to humanity.

Then Geralt pressed his hand into Jaskier's nape more insistently, his other hand curling around him to push their bodies together once again. He lowered his head to mouth at Jaskier's skin, mouth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder where, if everything went well, he would be placing a bond bite sooner rather than later. Jaskier's pulse spiked, his knees went weak, and, oh, _please_ , he _wanted_...!

"I'll care for you, Jaskier," he heard Geralt reply, in all but a whisper. "And it won't be just because you're an omega in need, or because you've asked me to. It'll be because you've been my friend for years, and you... I..."

Geralt didn't finish the sentence, but right then, as Jaskier started to feel the tell-tale feverish chills running through him, signaling the start of his heat, he placed his teeth on his skin and bit down, bonding them for the upcoming days. Suddenly, through the rush of pleasure making him cry out, he was treated to a first-hand experience of what the Witcher was talking about. Geralt all but melted against him as well when Jaskier tilted his head up to reciprocate the bond so he could share his own feelings with him.

If Jaskier shed happy tears then, well — they could both blame it on the heat hormones later. For now... they'd love each other through this. And they'd talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
